Adicción
by MoonieNight
Summary: Hinata empieza a sospechar que su relación con Sasuke no es la que ella esperaba, posiblemente ella pueda ser una de esas chicas sin importancia que antes eran parte de la vida de su novio.


Hola.

Estaba limpiando mi repertorio musical y una canción que me fascina empezó a hacer ideas locas, Time is running out de Muse, espero la puedan escuchar mientras leen mi escrito que posiblemente no pude plasmar como tal; porque no es muy mi estilo sin embargo, espero que puedan darme su opinión para mejorar en este rumbo.

Los personajes son del gran Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para que mi imaginación pueda ser feliz.

* * *

Sasuke estaba molesto, se sentía impotente ante la situación, él no había planeado un futuro sin su novia, la plática que había tenido con ella ese día no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

"_-Sasuke- llamo la chica débilmente- tenemos que hablar._

_El solo asintió y acto seguido ella entro colocándole el candado al despacho de este; se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de la chica y se acercó a ella sin darle oportunidad de hablar, la beso como si de eso dependiera su vida, ella respondió sin problemas pero después de unos cuantos segundos la 'fuerza' que ella utilizo para alejarlo, lo desconcertó._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Yo, estoy…un poco preocupada-dijo en un susurro, no tenía la necesidad de hablar normal, el Uchiha estaba a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro-acerca de nosotros._

_En el interior el chico se encontraba anonado, sin embargo su semblante era el de una estatua, se alejó de la chica y la observo gélidamente haciéndole entender que siguiera._

_-Nuestra relación… se ha vuelto un tanto salvaje-dijo lo último con un gran rubor en sus mejillas y una vergüenza tremenda._

_-Hmp… ¿Salvaje?_

_-Sí-suspiro- tengo miedo que solo sea eso._

_-¿Te refieres a que nuestra relación solo se basa en sexo?_

_La chica subió de colores, se sentía expuesta y es que no le molestaba tener relaciones con su novio, ella lo amaba tanto, pero la actitud del chico al verla le alarmaba, ella se sentía un pedazo de chocolate, que era saboreada cada que se encontraban. Antes de iniciar su relación con él estaba consciente de la fama que se cargaba, 'típico rico con mujeres por montón y que no dudaba en usarlas cuando él quisiera'._

_El morocho suspiro y la vio profundamente ¿Qué diantres le hacía pensar a esa mujer que tenían ese tipo de relación?, estaba molesto._

_-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar._

_Se observaron por unos minutos, conversando con la mirada a pesar de que el chico comprendió cual era el verdadero punto de la pelea, su orgullo le gritaba que no cediera nada._

_-Entiendo-soltó la chica, fue casi inaudible pero él la escucho y sin esperar más, ella salió del cuarto."_

Lo sabía, de cualquier forma que se planteara la situación sabía que debía ceder, pero no sabía cómo, sin que saliera herido su orgullo también comprendió que su relación "salvaje" no solo era creada por él, ella también lo buscaba con ansias como si de ello dependiera su vida, como tales jóvenes que eran, ambos eran su adicción y no podía pasar tanto tiempo sin que se necesitaran, él necesitaba que esa chica estuviera junto a él, sintiendo su suave piel, respirando el aroma de su novia, viendo su hermosa mirada y esa sonrisa tan preciosa.

Él no la buscaba como a las demás chicas que habían estado con él, de las cuales ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. ¿De qué le servía su maldito orgullo si no le permitía mantener a la chica que amaba a su lado? Suspiro profundo, su orgullo y su autocontrol se estaban yendo al carajo.

Tomo la llave de su automóvil y salió en busca de la chica de ojos grises, tan claros como la luna.

Fue al centro, donde escucho iria con sus amigas para celebrar que dejaba de estar con un imbécil, la vio a lo lejos, estacionando el auto donde pudo y camino hacia ella, la necesitaba de una manera inimaginable; cuando estaba a su alcance, tomo su muñeca y la arrastro con él.

-¿Sa…Sasuke?

No contesto, simplemente camino hasta llegar donde había dejado su deportivo negro; sintió como Hinata intentaba soltarse.

-Que… ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo con dificultad- no entien…

El moreno se acercó a ella y tomo su cintura con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez, tomando apoyo en su auto mientras le daba un beso sin prisas, al principio la chica intento resistirse, sin saber cómo sus dedos jugaban con los cabellos del azabache, ambos estaban probando lo que causaban en el otro, mientas que la respiración les faltaba, pero ninguno cedía sin embargo, Hinata pudo sentir que Sasuke le quería decir con aquel beso lo que ella le exijio horas atrás, porque estaba lleno de amor y de todos esos sentimientos que le costaban decir, ninguno quería alejarse de ese delicado contacto sin embargo se separaron, recuperando el aliento que les hacia tanta falta y sus narices juntas, el chico sonrió de lado y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?-susurro en su oreja a lo que Hinata lo vio sorprendida, no comprendía que decía-Acabas de revelar tu adicción.

Después de esas palabras su rostro se pintó de un carmín intenso y comprendió a que se refería su novio, varias personas estaban a su alrededor, estaban observándolos, _admirando_ su intimidad. Intento zafarse del agarre de Sasuke pero este no se lo permitió, se acercó a su oreja y le susurro unas palabras a las que la chica reacciono abruptamente con un sonrojo intenso, de nuevo de acerco a la boca de la chica, depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Hinata lo vio a los ojos y sonrió, asistiendo.

-Yo también Sasuke, te amo.

-Vámonos de aquí-dijo rápidamente mientras abría la puerta del auto.

Ya habían sido mucho la comidilla de los transeúntes, espero a que su novia cerrara la puerta y camino hacia el otro lado.

Después de todo, no permitiría que su orgullo destruyera ese sentimiento que le tenía a la chica, esa adicción que tenía a ella, a toda ella.

* * *

Sí fue de su agrado, espero poder contar con su review diciéndome que les pareció, en que fallo, ya saben, esas críticas constructivas que nos ayudan a mejorar.

**_~Moonie~_**


End file.
